comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Legends of Tomorrow (s5 ep 01 Crisis On Infinite Earths pt 5)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE LEGENDS OF TOMORROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM: We start right off the bat with a brave new multiverse. Kara wakes up back at home, safe and sound, her sister fine, everything back to normal. Kara is freaking out because she remembers what happened having been at the dawn of the time. She hustles to get to a Nobel Peace Prize ceremony where Lex is awarded it - and Nia says he's deserving. In this reality everyone thinks Lex is great and not only that, big fans of Supergirl and the boss of the DEO. J'onn also remembers. Another surprise? Weather Witch is menacing National City and The Flash shows up to help. Supergirl and The Flash are now on the same Earth. While they try to sort that out, a man comes up to ask for an autograph - it's Marv Wolfman! That's right, not only is it a great cameo but the core Arrowverse heroes are now part of one world. In Central City, city workers find an unconscious Nash in the tunnel where he unleashed the Anti-Monitor while in Star City, Sara starts is herself rattled when she finds herself in this new world. She meets up with Ray who has no memory of things. J'onn shows up and Sara becomes aware of the new combined world. He fills Ray in. But even in this new world, there is no Oliver. He is gone and Team Arrow knows about it all, something Diggle has a very hard time with. J'onn fills Caitlin in about what happened and reveals that Nash is responsible for it all. Nash wakes up and J'onn informs him of what happened as well. Nash is devastated. Barry and Supergirl meet up with Sara and Team Arrow - turns out Argo has been restored as well - and Barry and Kara find out that Oliver is really and truly gone. As they process this, a giant Beebo attacks the city. They try to figure out the Beebo situation and they find out that Mick is doing a book signing in Star City - he's a famous author as Rebecca Silver. Mick joins the heroes to deal with this giant Beebo. However, their plan to stop Beebo doesn't quite work. This is not a normal Beebo. Batwoman shows up and they realize the Beebo is a diversion. Sargon the Sorcerer is robbing a bank, that's the real issue and is quickly taken down. Back at the Arrow bunker, Nash shows up with an Anti-Matter warning. While the others freak out about the anti-matter situation, Sara and Barry process Oliver's death and all they've lost. As they chat, they are attacked by Shadow Demons. The Paragons are being hunted so Sara shows up to protect Ryan as he's human and powerless. Turns out the Anti-Monitor may not exactly be gone. Ryan comes up with a plan: they'll shrink the Anti-Monitor and send him to the Microverse. The Shadow Demons converge and the heroes, joined by Superman and others, leap into fighting them and as they do, the Anti-Monitor reveals himself. Black Lightning shows up as well to help Killer Frost and Mick. The heroes dedicate their fight to Oliver and attack the Anti-Monitor, thus buying Ray, Ryan, and Nash the time they need to create the shrinking tech - but not before the Anti-Monitor grows huge to end them all. The heroes with fight hold him off, Barry goes to help the science team. It all comes together. More Shadow Demons attack the heroes, Barry and Ray get the bomb in place. Supergirl throws the bomb and it makes contact and works as planned. The Anti-Monitor shrinks away, defeated. The universe saved again; the President addresses the nation. The Diggles watch with their children -- Baby Sara exists! Kara watches with Alex and Kate. Lois tells Clark to get home to their sons. Everyone mourns the loss of Oliver Queen with the President giving him a national moment of silence. And then... in voiceover, Oliver explains the new Multiverse and we see new Earths rise featuring Stargirl, Titans, Doom Patrol, Green Lantern, and yes, Earth-96 returns with Brandon Routh's Superman. And as for Earth-1? It gets a new name: Earth-Prime and the age of heroes is born. On Earth-Prime the heroes say one final goodbye to Oliver. And as for the location of their Oliver shrine? It's about to become the headquarters for the assembled heroes and even includes a seat at the table for Green Arrow... just before a new threat emerges Gleek! WHO'S WHO: